


CLOSE CALLS

by cyncitymojo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Brother/Brother Incest, Coitus Interruptus, Doctor Sam Winchester, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Incest, M/M, My AU & Trope Bingo Masterlist, Nurse Dean Winchester, Profound Bond, SPN AU & Trope Bingo, Sexual Frustration, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: Sam is a Surgeon, Dean is a Head Nurse and no one knows how not to call them on their days off at Heaven’s Gate Regional Hospital.





	CLOSE CALLS

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled - HOSPITAL!AU written for [@spnaubingo](https://spnaubingo.tumblr.com/)

CLOSE CALLS

The day was a complete clusterfuck. It was supposed to be your average, run-of-the-mill date. As much as one could be for two guys that had grown up together the way they had. Sam and Dean Winchester were never that lucky. Dean a Chief Nursing Officer, kept getting paged back to the ICU; Surgeon Sam to the ER. Their seemingly endless days and nights at Heaven’s Gate were infringing upon their quality time.

It seemed like each time they got into a serious make-out session complete with heavy petting and just downright dirty fondling, one or both would get a text or call of some emergency needing their attention. Sam was getting increasingly fed up with all the false starts, adjusting his hair, and the changing in and out of scrubs. Dean was just pissed about blue balls. He swore if either of their phones dinged or rang for anything else tonight he’d crush them.

Sam finally decided to get over his fear of getting caught and use Dean’s kink for exhibitionism. He explained the situation to Dean on their way, for once, to the locker room at the same time. Dean was all for this plan. They agreed the showers may be the easiest to escape to (and at best, explain nudity). They almost hadn’t made it to the shower stall because as they were undressing in the locker room, Dean was seriously frisky and Sam was tempted to just bend right over one of the changing benches.

Instead, Sam picked Dean up in a fireman’s carry and smacked his pert little ass all the way to their shower stall. He felt his brother’s growing manhood growing, leaking, and poking him in his clavicle by the time they reached the stall furthest from the door. Sam turned on the water, letting the cold beginning of the spray cool Dean off a bit as he squirmed and cussed over his shoulder. As it warmed up, the water sluiced down Dean’s ass. Sam let it soak his hair as he massaged his big brother’s shapely glutes and hamstrings before he knelt to steady his big brother on his feet.

While he was there, Sam did not allow Dean to punish him for the initial cold shock. He hurriedly swallowed Dean to the back of his throat which was relaxed from the steaming shower. He eagerly rewarded Dean’s patience as well as his own with the salt-tang taste of him each time he pulled back, his cheeks sucking as hard as he could.

Dean finally stopped him before he missed the chance to feel Sam’s sex slide around him like a hot slick glove. Sam did not want him to wait any longer either. He’d been teasing himself with a couple of fingers, and waterproof lubricant he had stashed in his locker, while blowing Dean and was more than ready to be filled. There was a horizontal bar bolted into the shower wall. Sam faced it, braced with his arms to hold himself up, and Dean eased himself in. Then, Sam hoisted one ankle up for Dean to wrap around his waist and hold his thigh. He pretzeled his little brother’s other leg around him too.

Dean started a careful pace so that Sam could adjust and once he squeezed him with those muscled thighs, Dean knew he was ok to move faster, harder, and deeper. It was shaping up to be the best sex they’d had with each other yet. They were both edging toward intense orgasms when the bar started to make noise against the wall. In a show of serious prowess, Dean dropped one of Sam’s legs so his foot was on the floor and pulled the other vertically into a split. As he did that, Sam’s hands braced on the wall instead.

That position spread Sam beautifully and place Dean at an angle where every thrust hit Sam’s prostate dead-on. Sam let out a shout, tensed up and Dean grabbed his massive cock in hand to wring the orgasm that had been building within his baby brother all day. His insides clamped down and pulsed hard, bringing Dean to a synchronized little death.

After they finally separated and washed off, they turned off the shower and walked back to the locker room to get dressed. They were much more at ease after those acrobatics. Then they heard a huge crash and clang from the showers as the bar finally separated completely from the wall. They were relieved that had not been Sam’s head, there would have been no way to explain that one.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer- I don’t own anything from Supernatural, including the cast members, characters, themes, or the images/gifs that I used; they were found on Google.


End file.
